Heavenvoid Hall
The Heavenvoid Hall is a palace constructed by a Deity Transformation matriarch named Fairy Ice Soul before disappearing from the Mortal World. The hall is one of several that form the Void Halls. The hall is a large palace 400 meters tall floating in the sky. The palace was crafted from flawless white jade and was surrounded by a layer of dense golden light 4000 meters in heightChapter 431. Fairy Ice Soul sealed her personal treasure - the Heavenvoid Cauldron - within the Heavenvoid HallChapter 900. The Heavenvoid Hall was renown across the Scattered Star Seas for containing artifacts, treasures, pills, and cultivation materialsChapter 439. Nascent Soul stage cultivators across the Scattered Star Seas were attracted by the thought of acquiring the Heavenvoid Cauldron or Heavenmend PillsChapter 436. The rewards were attractive enough to brave the risk of dying. Multiple Nascent Soul cultivators meet their end every time the Heavenvoid Hall is openedChapter 435. Outside of the Scattered Star Seas, the existence of the hall was known by elders of the North Night Palace who were descendants of Fairy Ice Soul. The Heavenvoid Hall resides within a secret realm and temporarily appears in random locations deserted throughout the Inner Star Seas every 300 yearsChapter 1127Chapter 1129. When it appears within the Inner Star Seas, cultivators below Deity Transformation may enter the hall if they possess a Heavenvoid map fragment. The Heavenvoid map fragments appear as piece of embroidered cloth. When the Heavenvoid Hall emerges in the Mortal World, the map fragments behave like a compass pointing towards the direction of the hallChapter 429. Inner Hall The Heavenvoid Hall is divided into an inner and outer hall. The inner-hall is a five-story pagoda made of limestone bricksChapter 473Chapter 1125. Each floor was separated by 400 meters. Outer Hall The Heavenvoid Hall is divided into an inner and outer hall. The outer hall is a vast area over several hundred kilometers wide containing hills, cliffs, mountains, canyons, frozen wastelands, and scorching desertsChapter 447-448. During the Treasure Hunt, cultivators must pass through two trials located in the Outer Hall before they can enter the Inner Hall. Both trials were defensive mechanisms that Fairy Ice Soul's descendants cultivating Icy Flames would easily break through. Protected behind the first defensive formation are cultivation materials such as spiritual herbs and medicines. Often Core Formation cultivators taking part in the treasure hunt scour this region for much needed resources to raise their cultivation. Vengeful Ghost Haunt The outermost defensive mechanism is renown as the Vengeful Ghost Haunt. It took the appearance of a grey mist that captured the souls of anybody who died within the areaChapter 438. The captured souls were unable to escape the fate of becoming ghosts. The Vengeful Ghost Haunt progressively grows more powerful with each soul it collects. Over time, the once trivial Vengeful Ghost Haunt became deadly for Core Formation cultivators. Path of Ice and Fire The innermost defensive mechanism is renown as the Path of Ice and Fire. It consists of two distinct paths that a cultivator can use to enter the Inner Hall. The path of Ice subjects cultivators to environments of extreme cold. The path of Fire subjects cultivators to environments of extreme heat. Both paths contain perilous hazards and Demon Beasts. Cultivators cultivating Icy Flames easily overcome obstacles in the Ice Path by manipulating flames of extreme cold to defect the harsh coldness. They overcome the Fire path by using the Icy Flames to nullify the heat. Cultivators who do not possess Icy Flames need external assistance from artifacts and treasures that shield them from the extreme heat or cold. The Treasure Hunt The treasure hunt is an event organized by the Star Palace every time the Heavenvoid Hall opens. Since, the participants include Nascent Soul cultivators from across the Inner Star Seas, the Star Palace has its own Mid-Nascent Soul enforcement elders run the event. Thanks to rules enforced by the Star Palace enforcement elders, lower-grade Core Formation and Foundation Establishment cultivators can participate in hunt within the Outer Hall of the Heavenvoid Hall. The rules prevent bullying individuals of a weaker stage of cultivation such as Nascent Soul cultivators bullying Core Formation cultivators. References Category:Locations Category:Mortal World Category:Scattered Star Seas Category:Void Halls